


Colors wave into a storm And then leave me stranded

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I really tried, M/M, i might continue this but i kinda like this as is, sorry if it sucks, vitya is a hopeless gay in need of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: Victor's world was black and white as each year passed, but why is a Japanese skater bringing him all these colors again?





	Colors wave into a storm And then leave me stranded

Victor lived. There wasn’t much excitement left, as the world gradually became black and white with each gold medal. He started to hate the ice he loved so much. In the beginning, he was so happy to be skating, Creating programs from the bottom of his heart for the entire world to see, but that passion wasn’t there anymore.  It was buried under the heavy snow covering st. petersburg, Never to be seen again by anyone. 

                                                                                                                      *

Another Grand Prix, another medal, another fake Victory smile, Just like the year before and the year before that until eternity.  There was no change in the way things were, Sharing the podium with JJ and Christophe once again. The medal around his neck felt like a shackle, Holding him in place, never to leave this golden cage of his own creation.  He looked up at the crowds, Hoping to find anyone to hear his silent yet desperate cry for help. 

No one did. 

 

                                                                                                                       * 

It was the early morning after another sleepless night when Victor saw the video. As the Japanese man skated his program almost perfectly, Victor saw colors again after years of being trapped in a black and white world, with no end in sight. That end was now not an end but a destination, a future- Hasetsu, Japan. 

He packed his and Makka’s things quite quickly, Got a ticket for himself and a way for Makka to come, and left. Left the golden cage he was in because he finally found the key.

The key was a Japanese skater telling him to _stay close to him._

 

                                                                                                                       *

 

Japan was so full of color, despite the snow that seemed to have followed him all the way from Russia. He was looking out of the taxi’s window when Hasetsu came around the car and created the most beautiful scenery Victor had ever seen. So full of hope, Of promises to make, Of fates to unfold-

Victor was Hopeful, After so many years of staleness that never seemed to truly go away. 

 

                                                                                                                       *

 

The inn was very welcoming, A very caring woman named Hiroko helping him with everything, even if her English wasn't perfect.  She treated him so softly, Like a child or a son, And it made him feel young again. Like he never truly grew out of his adolescence and  

Stayed a child. Sometimes, he wished that was true. 

But all of these thoughts faded away as soon as a dark-haired man, Looking closer to his age but younger, entered the room with snow in his hair and rapid Japanese coming out of his mouth. 

 

It’s the skater, the one from the video, the one who gave hope into his life again, The one who let Victor see colors again, but he didn't know him or anything about him- 

 

_ Then why was his heart beating so fast and the world so colorful all of a sudden? _

__ *


End file.
